Many vehicles, including semi-tractors, rely on hoses to convey fluids to and from different parts of the engine's cooling system, brake system, lubrication system, hydraulic system, air-conditioning system, and the like. Many of the systems are designed to leave open hose connector terminations for future use. In order to prevent fluids from being discharged through these extra hose connector terminations, plugs made of rubber are provided on the terminals. A problem arises since rubber may deteriorate over a period of time due to thermal cycling and pressure. Alternatively, the extra hose connector terminations have to be permanently sealed through welding, for example, and the entire part must be replaced in order to be able to connect a hose at that location.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for robust and long-lasting hose connector termination plugs.